


Covered in Scars

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chuck Hale, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gally McCall, Hot Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Minho Yukimura, My First Smut, Newt Argent, Other, Smart Stiles, Smoking, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles-centric, Teresa Argent, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Thomas Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: Stiles had been only 11 when his mother had died in front of him, changing his view on the world.When he was 12 he was taken by the evil that his mother had screamed was the reason she was dying.When he was 12 he forgot the world he had forever known and was shown the world that was promised to be his future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating monthly or every fortnight, this is because of my other stories I am currently working on however if you have any questions about the updating schedule message me for more info.

**Prologue.**

 

The glade as usual was quiet in the early hours of the morning, life was simple waking up each morning and doing the same job and eating the same foods having the same conversations but making new plans. However the reliability of the routine was comforting, it gave the gladers a sense of having a stable life, as they were unable to remember their own previous experiences of living before the glade.

Thomas was the undesignated leader amongst the remaining gladers, as most had perished in W.I.C.K.E.D.'.S final attempt to get rid of them, their efforts had been in vain but the aftermath had been brutal. There had been a sense of dread after the fight, digging grave after grave, carving names out on the wall was a job that touched the remaining gladers hearts, they had lost their family and it showed in the way they moved as a group the way they had an unspoken oath to fight to the death to protect one another.

The gladers sometimes wondered how they had ended up in the glade, having next to no information on how W.I.C.K.E.D had got hold of them.The only chance they had at finding their true identities they believed had died with the fall of W.I.C.K.E.D.For now they were stuck in the maze, with no way out.

                                               ________________________

It was early morning when they heard the sound, a loud repetitive whipping noise almost like blades of metal forcing air to its will, yet when the gladers looked up what they saw was what they hoped was their salvation but the reality of the situation finally set in as they all came to the realisation that the only people who had these advanced mechanics was W.I.C.K.E.D .

Chaos erupted the sweet calm as the gladers rushed to their posts instincts setting in as they waited for an all clear or a message from Thomas to give them orders, them willing soldiers to their strong general.

The idea that these people would destroy their structured life they had worked so hard to build, to make a reality was Thomas’ breaking point as he let out a scream as he and a group of gladers released spears into the air, their destination the powerful object in the sky, they aimed to kill to destroy showing no mercy. Thomas’ scream was a battle cry that gathered his troops as the rest of the gladers started raining down terror on the whirring object in the sky, that had been deemed as a threat, a danger to their way of life.

                                                 _____________________

Camera’s picked up the battle as it was broadcasted back to the control station, where the leaders sat in shock at the footage of what was meant to be a simple routine surveillance raid, that had turned into full on warfare as the gladers managed to bring the previously airborne drone down, their primitive weaponry taking down the large drone with ease and with that the cameras went black and the room exploded in chaos and questions.


	2. Our Forgotten Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff finds his way out of a bottle of whiskey and the gladers saviour is seen

One.  
When he was nine his dad left with screams of anger following him down the drive, his mum had cried for days, her eyes red raw from the tears.When he was ten he was diagnosed with asthma, which to him was only one more thing to worry about, one more bill that would sit on the coffee table for months until his mum finally pulled another night shift to cover it.When he was eleven he saw his best friend scream in agony as his mom's heart stopped and the machine that had helped her breath was turned off and the white sheet was pulled over her head, glazed over eyes open wide unseeing.

Scott had known life was cruel he had seen the light in his mother's eyes go out after his father had left them and he had watched his best friends world fall apart but he had never experienced it himself until one night when his mom got a call.

When he was twelve his best friend vanished, the Sheriff a wreck as the only family he had left was ripped away from him, a cruel punishment from the universe that nobody could explain.The whispers of how the Sheriff found comfort in a bottle of whiskey and how he had drove his son away plagued the father for years as he climbed out of the hole he had dug himself and became the Sheriff Beacon Hills once knew and respected.

0 0 0 0 0

“Stiles” was a word that was forbidden in the small town of Beacon Hills, this wasn’t to say old ladies didn't gossip over the missing Stilinski boy, but they had the common courtesy to talk in the privacy of their own homes away from sensitive ears.

This rule was broken suddenly one Tuesday morning, you could hear the gasps as twenty odd officers turned towards the speaker who to their shock had gone pale as snow as he mumbled affirmatives to the other person on the line.As Deputy Parrish raised his head only to be met with glares from his coworkers he could only say two short words “he’s alive” which was met with the gasp of the Sheriff .

The he being Stiles and the found meaning the boy was no longer another poster on the wall or face on the milk cartons.

Stiles had been found with a group of twenty other teens, all alive but all unaware of the world that they lived in.Trapped in a fantasy world created by a group of scientists ,in a secluded location in the middle of the Mexican desert, no way to contact help when they were abandoned they only hoped to survive the harsh conditions of their maze.

The Sheriff was to board the first flight to Mexico, to finally reunite with his son after five years of only being able to dream.He would be able to experience it,but not in the ideal way he expected, his son Stiles didn’t even know his own name preferring to go by Thomas a fake identity he was given after his memories were taken from him.  
0 0 0 0 0

The drone had been different, WICKEDs had been green with slashes of browns and dark yellows a half assed attempt for them being able to blend in with the greenery that covered the majority of the glade.This one however was a stark white with no visible weaponry just standard surveillance equipment such as cameras and low quality microphone.

Murmurs of worry spread as this information on what the drone could do came to light and question present in all the gladers minds “Who had been watching them and what was going to happen now? “ they were all confused over the situation as for the gladers they had believed that apart from WICKED they were the only ones left on this scorched earth, but this was soon found not to be the case.

“Thomas what do we do now?” Teresa wondered.

“We prepare for the chance of a new threat” He said “ and we will win “ 

“You heard him, everyone collect all materials that can be used in producing weapons ASAP” Newt screamed, smirking as all his minio-the gladers ran of do his biddin-follow his orders.

“You are so hot right now” Thomas muttered, sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placing his chin on the top of his head.” my little dictator” he exclaimed proudly as Newt swatted his hands away.

“You two are giving me serious relationship envy right now” Minho joked as Thomas picked Newt up by his waist and proceeded to kiss him till he was out of breath and slightly dazed. “Well you can't have me Newt is my snuggle buddy” Thomas proclaimed as he playfully stuck his tongue out at Minho as the group of friends burst out laughing. 

0 0 0 0  
“Who are they?” the woman exclaimed as pictures were projected onto the screen of the gladers prior to the destruction of their drone.”Oh my god” she gasped as she came to a horrifying realisation “ they’re children” she whispered, walking up to the screen she placed her hands on the image only able to wonder what horrors they had faced.

At the sound of a forced cough she twirled round ,graceful in her movements with a hint of hidden danger and skill, “What!” she shouted glaring at the man who had interrupted her thoughts.”What should we do about the situation” the man inquired, this seemed to snap the woman out of her angry alter self as she started shouting out order left and right.   
“I want those children identified by tomorrow morning at the latest”  
“Get me the last location of that drone!”  
“Someone get me the head on the line this has just officially turned into a mass kidnapping case,I want all hands on deck”  
“Someone get me some coffee it’s going to be a long night”

 

Desperate to find an answer to the enigma that was the children in the forgotten meadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me at @angelz.frecklez if you have any questions then DM me on my Instagram account however if you just have a general comment feel free to send it down below, also tell me which one of my other stories you would like me to update next first comments will decide please kudos and leave a review.
> 
> -kisses A.F


	3. Confusion of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the gladers are really...

Beacon Hills was a very small town in California a place in which everybody knows everybody and there was no secrets that could be hidden.However there of course are scandals, mostly about a teachers escapades but there was one person people never truly talked about, their respect too great.The Sheriff had lost both his son and wife in the space of just under a year.

The only time ‘he’ was mentioned was on two occasions, the boys death or as many people said the day of his abduction and his birthday. Noah Stilinski went into seclusion on those days, the idea that he took comfort in seeing the bottom of the bottle was widely accepted.

The belief that Stiles Stilinski was dead was the most common theory on account of his disappearance, no one expected for him to be alive but then again Stiles Stilinski was always one the residents of Beacon Hills.

X

According to the Agents, if they were a reliable source of information the structure had been an old army base that had been assumed to be abandoned after the second world war.But in reality WICKED had modified it and used it to contain their hidden projects, they had been found soon after the drone had crashed a woman called Jenny Shepard having located them after seeing them through the drones camera.

They said his name was Mieczyslaw Stilinski, telling him that everything they had known was a lie and that the world was still alive and thriving.

His father was still alive but his mother had died years before and he would soon go home with him.At first they called him Mieczyslaw but after he refused to answer anyone who did they finally called him Thomas, the idea that he would be seperate from his friends was painful but if that happened he knew they would find their way back to each other.

But he was soon told that all of the gladers in his group were from the same place Beacon Hills, the detectives had theorised that that particular city must have had a police station that lacked in funding since their had been no connection made to all of their abductions.

X

Waking up was a strange experience with the gladers being unused to sleeping in anything but hammocks, normally they estimated the time by the sunlight but as they were lead down an endless amount of hallways they soon realised they were being led to the cafeteria for breakfast.

“What do you think Tommy “ Newt asked, piling his plate with the food available in front of them “it almost seems too good to be true to be honest” the curly haired boy muttered.

“I think they’re telling the truth” Thomas answered “ their explanation make sense and seem logical but that doesn’t mean we should trust them”  
As they sat down at one of the many stretching tables they looked up only to see Minho, Teresa , Alby and Gally smirking at their joined hands. 

“So” Teresa questioned “ have you find out your real name yet ?”

She had been separated from the rest of the group at first, the doctors saying teenage boys and girls couldn't sleep in the same room together.So she simply waited till the lights had gone out and walked out her room into the boys sleeping in Albys bed, who had decided to take watch that night.

X

Minho's real name was Kion Yukimura he had a twin sister called Kira and they had moved to Beacon Hills only two years prior to him being found.

Teresa's real name was Marie Argent and she had a twin sister called Allison, her mother had died only a year ago but both her father and twin were alive.

Alby was the only one whose name had not been changed, his twin prefered to go by their last name Boyd and his parents were Doctors at the local hospital.

Newt had a twin brother named Isaac and both of his parents and older brother were dead, his father had been killed by a mountain lion but by the report of what had been done to Isaac he was glad.

Gally was the son of Melissa McCall, he was her sisters son who she had adopted after the mother had passed away during childbirth he had one ‘brother’ called Scott.

The plan was that their parents would be coming to collect them in two days time, were they would be exposed to the outside world. He would miss it in some way the glade had been his home for three years and the gladers his family but he knew that this world was better there was no responsibility for them to cure the world, they finally had the chance to be teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and press the Kudos xxxx


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its shorter than usual as I am just getting into to the flow of writing again, if you have any tips or general comments lets me know.If you see any unusual phrases then don't hesitate to ask as I know some of you are American and I'm British so there may be some misunderstandings.
> 
> Please comment and Kudosxx

The journey to Beacon Hills was tedious at best filled with awkward silences and muffled screams as the gladers woke from nightmares.Their families had wanted to fly down but that idea was quickly shut down because of the the security clearance level of the base, so the next day they were loaded onto their planes and were off.The airport in Beacon Hills was empty except for their own biological families, they were at this point unaware that their children had no memories of them.

Thomas and Newt had slept the majority of the way, only talking shortly at the start of the journey but when the landing occurred they held onto each other. “Im scared Tommy” Newt murmured burying his face into his boyfriend's neck.”What if they try separate us and we never see each other again” he continued his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Thomas’ eyes hardened “ If they try I’ll kill them” he promised, his arms instinctively tightening around Newt.

“The plane has landed and docked, please make your way safely of the plane and remember to take your hand luggage from the overhead compartments”.The intercom blared above as the gladers prepared themselves for the reunion that was soon to follow.

“Come on guys we have to go” Minho hollered, shaking Teresa awake, the airport was massive and nothing like the government base they had previously been confined to.But they all moved forward in unison towards the group of people hovering nervously in front of the large glass doors.

-

A woman in a tarte red dress ran towards them as a group of teens appeared behind her, “It's nice to meet you all my name is Rachel” seeing their confused looks “the representative for you rchildrens case” she continued smiling when she saw recognition in their faces.”Im here as a mediator of sor-”

“WHY” a tall woman in heels questioned a frown on her face, “they’re our children why would we need a mediator”.

Motioning behind her the teens stopped in their tracks as she signaled for them to wait, “I was unsure if they agents had informed you however it seems they haven’t” seeing the woman start to question her “your children have lost their memories through a medical induced drug that we can’t identify,during their time with W.I.C.K.E.D and at this time it seems to be irreversible” she continued.

The parents all took a step back as they came to terms with what they had been told, “ so what do we do now” a curly haired woman questioned.

“We recommend to be careful with your references to their lives prior to W.I.C.K.E.D as this may cause them distress as they are unable to remember specific people or events” the woman stated “have you anything planned for tonight” she asked, scanning the people standing in front of her.

“Tonight we are all staying in large house in the preserve, its big enough for all of us without being too claustrophobic” a tall man in a Sheriff's hat answered gruffly, stepping forward.

“Good” the woman stated, “now let's get to the reunion” she announced, motioning for the teens to come forward.The parents smiled as they saw their children all different from the last time they had seen one another but still recognisable,it would be hard but it was better than their children being gone forever.

-

The dirt road was soft under the pressure of the tires, causing the vehicle to lurch side to side, Newts hand gripped Thomas’ as the ride grew rougher ”How long till we’re there” Minho questioned seeing his friends distress.

“Right about now..” the driver trailed off as the car came to a stop,”everybody out, we’re here” the man instructed grinning wildly.The gladers quickly bolted from the car and stopped in front of the house they were supposed to be staying in, it looked like one of the mansions Teresa had seen on the magazines of the plane ride.


End file.
